I always have and I always will
by Marina Renee
Summary: This is a Romione story. Ron finds out some bad news and Hermione is there for him. Ron withdraws and there is a surprise ending.


Ron wondered around the house the moon shinning in the window. This wasn't the first time he had done this since he got the news. It had been two weeks since the doctor told him that he had Cancer and that it wasn't treatable. He hadn't told his wife yet, he didn't want to upset her. He stopped in front of the mantle and he picked up the picture of him and Hermione on their wedding day. She had worn a beautiful white gown and her hair had been straightened and pulled back into a French braid that Ginny did for her. He remembered how happy he had been as she walked down the aisle, how his heart felt like it would burst. A lone tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away. He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't realize Hermione had woken up and was watching him from the door.

"Honey, what is wrong? You have wondered around the house for several nights in the last couple of weeks. Are you okay?" she asked as she walked over her nightgown sweeping across the floor. He looked at her sadness in his eyes as he fought to try and hold back the tears. She knelt down in front of him grabbing his hands in hers. The tears slowly rolled down his cheeks and he choked a little as he began to speak. She wiped the tears away and rested her hand on his cheek.

"I…I'm dying" he whispered trying not to show how scared he was. "The doctor told me a couple weeks ago that I have cancer and that it is untreatable. He says I have a bought six months to live." He looked at her and all he could see was the sadness that filled her big brown eyes. His heart broke in that moment, his wife, best friend, and soul mate was losing her husband and he couldn't fix it and make it all better for her. He slid onto his knees to hug and comfort her ignoring his own sadness. He had already come to terms that he was dying and that he couldn't change it but it was the fact that he wouldn't be able to be there for Hermione after he was gone. She pulled back slightly to see his face clearly.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? What do you need for me to do?" She asked trying to make sure he was okay like she always did. She didn't want to show him how heartbroken she was at the thought that he was dying so young. He had just had his twenty third birthday and now he was going to die and she couldn't stop it. He pulled her against him and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm okay 'Mione, It doesn't hurt and I just need you to be here with me through all of this." He whispered into her hair as he held onto her tight not wanting to let her go. She clung close to him not letting him go, afraid he would vanish before her eyes. They stayed locked in each other's embrace for what seemed like hours until Ron pulled away lifted her chin up and kissed her. A small smile played across her lips and he wiped away his tears. "I am going to go and lay down 'Mione I am feeling a touch tired" he slowly stood and walked to the room as soon as the door closed behind him Hermione broke and the tears began to fall like rain as she took it all in a realized that Ron was dying.

The next morning Hermione woke up in the living room and the smell of bacon filled the air and she smiled for a moment she forgot what Ron had told her last night. Groggily she sat up and looked into the kitchen to see her husband making breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart, breakfast?" he asked her as he handed her a plate. She smiled and just grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it. Yawning she stood and stretched out popping her neck and her back. Feeling a little more loose and comfortable she gave Ron a huge hug a kissed him. He softened at her touch and wrapped his arms around her. "Will you go to the St. Mungos with me today?" He asked pulling back just enough to see her face but also keeping his arms wrapped around her. She looked at him and the memory of last night hit her she forced the tears away and smiled.

"Of course I will honey" she smiled and hugged. "Well you better go get ready and then we will Floo to St. Mungos." Ron put the plate down and went to get ready. Hermione finished eating and then went to put on her clothes. She didn't even bother to shower or anything she just put on a plain black shirt and then a pair of blue jeans and she attempted to calm the mess she called her hair. About twenty minutes later Ron was ready and they Floo'd to St. Mungos. When they arrived in the waiting room Hermione began to feel sick. She was so nervous and afraid of what they doctor would tell Ron. They waited for about an hour and a half before the healer showed up and the nurse came out asked them to come back. The nurse led them to a small room that was barely lite and smelled like a mix of a bunch of potions. After about 20 minutes the healer came in he asked Ron how he had been feeling in the last couple of weeks and he told him he had been really restless but also very sleepy. He then asked Hermione if she had seen any changes in Ron and she told him that the only real changes she had seen were that he had a loss in appetite which was odd for him and that he had been awake in the late hours of the night when he usually slept like a log. The healer told Ron all the things he should expect to happen in the next few months before he passes and that he should keep an eye out if the symptoms come more rabidly. They thanked the healer and then the floo'd to a little restaurant in Diagion Ally. They ate, well Hermione ate Ron just picked at his food not finding it appealing. After their meal they went home and Ron went straight to bed.

The months continued on and everyday Ron was growing weaker, he had lost his hair and he was barely skin a bones. He spent most of his time in his bed unable to move. Every day Hermione would feed him, make sure he was clean, and he got to the bathroom okay. At night she would curl up in her chair in their small living room and wish she had some help but unfortunately they both had lost their families. Her parents had died in a car accident before she had a chance to recover their memories and Ron's family had died in an attack by rogue death eaters shortly after they had married. Ginny and harry had survived but both had been driven mad and now were locked up in St. Mungos psychiatric ward. Ron never really talked anymore he had within drawn himself from her. She figured it was so she would think he didn't love her so when he passed it wasn't as hard on her, but that would be impossible. She loved Ron with all her heart and she could not help but be saddened at the impending doom. Little did she know that he had been thinking of a way to make it easier for her, he would tell her but he knew should would object so he kept it his secret.

_September 24__th__ 2003_

Ron lay in the dimly lit room on the most uncomfortable bed he had ever laid on. There were wires and cords and hoses connected to his body. The machine next to the bed kept track of his heartbeat, it was weak but he was holding on. Hermione sat next to the bed, she looked terrible she wore a pair of sweats and an old t shirt and her hair was a mess. Under eyes were dark bags from the lack of sleep and she looked pale from worry and stress. She clung onto his hand afraid if she let go for one moment that he would be gone forever even though she knew that he would be gone soon. The machines whirred around them; Ron's eyes were closed as he slept, his chest softly rising a falling with each breath he took and she watched. She didn't want to miss a single breath. Every so often the doctor would come in a check on them. At 2:30pm Hermione felt Ron stir and she looked at him as he opened his eyes a little.

"'Mione lean closer please" he whispered; she listened and leaned closer until her face was merely centimeters away from his. Gently he leaned up and kissed her. "I love you Hermione, I always have and I always will" he murmured and before she could tell him he used the last of his strength to bring his wand up. "Obliviate" he whispered.


End file.
